


Nychthemeron

by Monika111



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, at the end, im really bad at tagging shit, lol kinda, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika111/pseuds/Monika111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukes kinda homo for Ashton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nychthemeron

**Author's Note:**

> this is 892 words in run on sentences so yea. The title has literally nothing to do with the story i just like the word

Its dark and raining and Luke is laying on his bed and he’s halfway gone by now but his thoughts are too loud. Luke puts on his headphones to drown out the constant buzz in his head. 

His friends want him to go to a party tomorrow and he’s considering going and maybe he could have some fun and stop thinking for a while and god dammit why the fuck cant he stop thinking. Luke turns his music louder. 

He try to focus on the layers of sound that blink 182 is currently roaring into his ears. A loud crack of thunder shakes the room. Luke turns to face the windows and trys to find patterns in the tracks that the water is leaving. He can’t and he turns his music louder. 

Should he go to this party? Is it worth the risk? But maybe it could help. So yea he’ll show up tomorrow and he will smile and he will have a good time with Cal and Mikey. Maybe Ash will be there, though Luke hasn’t seen him since- No, no, no, don’t think about that. Luke turns his music louder

\-------  
This was a terrible idea. Currently, Luke was sitting on a couch and the music was loud and poppy and he didn’t really like it. Calum had gone upstairs with a girl and Michael was playing beer pong in the kitchen. 

Luke felt weird. Normally, he would of dealt fine with this situation. Maybe he would be out there dancing way to close to a girl he met a few minutes before, maybe kissing her a bit to hard, but this time Luke couldn’t do that even if he wanted too and what teenage doesn’t fucking want too, fucking being the keyword. And yea fucking is what got him into this mess and maybe if he kept his dick down then maybe Ash- no stop it, its not worth it. 

Was that Ashtons coat that just disappeared around the corner? Maybe its time for him to go. Luke thinks about telling Michael he’s leaving but he hears a loud cheer come from the kitchen and Luke would rather not ruin Michael’s time. 

So he leaves and its really fucking cold outside and there’s a girl sitting on the stoop. He’s never seen her before so she must not be from here and its just so cold and the door slams a little too loud.

\-------

The stone steps are hard and cold and the girl tells Luke that her name is Livvy and Luke responds with his name. Livvy can tell something’s wrong so she asks him. Now its 3am and Luke is spewing out his feelings to a random girl outside and did he mention that it was really fucking cold. 

“So wait let me get this straight. You’re kinda homo for your best friend and he’s kinda homo for you but when he told you he was homo for you, you were still dealing with the fact that you were homo for your best friend and had like a big sexuality crisis and fucked like 4 girls and he found out and now he wont speak to you. Also, you’re heels over head for him?” Luke could only nod and the girls sentences, only realizing the complete stupidity of the situation when its coming from someone else’s mouth. Maybe if he could’ve just fucking dealt with being gay a little better this wouldn’t of happened. 

“Alright, so I’m gonna give you the only advice you will ever need ok?” Livvy said, pausing to look over at him, “don’t be a little bitch. If you really like this guy fucking go up to him and be all like ‘hey if you give me another chance I would totes bone you’ and either he will lead you to a bedroom or tell you to go the fuck away but both are better than sitting around moping because you’re scared.” A car pulled up in front of them and Livvy gathered her things. “This is my ride, remember, don’t be a bitch.”

Luke’s left sitting no the porch alone and its so fucking cold and Luke tells himself not to be a bitch and to go back into the party and tell Ashton that he’d suck Ashton’s dick if Ashton wanted him too but he cant work up the courage. 

Fate must hate him because suddenly the words “Hey, Luke.” Are pulling him out of his thoughts and he’s once again on the stoop in the cold night air. Sitting where Livvy used to, Ashton was placed and he looks to damn warm right now.

“Hey Ash-“ he wants to say more but his words are getting stuck behind his bottom lip.

“I miss you.” Is all Ashton says before the tidal waves of words are tumbling from Luke’s mouth. It’s a blur of I’m sorry, I’m stupid, I’m a bitch and Ashton swears he hears something about blowjobs. 

At this point Luke’s flushed red and visibly shivering so Ashton just laughs, pulls the younger boy into his side, lips latching onto Luke’s.

\-------

Its dark and raining and Luke is laying in bed and he’s halfway gone but there’s a arm around his waist and a body pressed close to his and all he can think of is ashtonashtonashton.

**Author's Note:**

> im looking for a beta so hit me up on my tumblr fckinghemmo


End file.
